peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mekons
The Mekons are a British rock band. Formed in the late 1970s, they are one of the longest-running and most prolific of the first-wave British punk rock bands. The band was formed in 1977 by a group of University of Leeds art students : Jon Langford, Kevin Lycett, Mark White, Andy Corrigan and Tom Greenhalgh - the Gang Of Four and Delta 5 formed from the same group of students. ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel (please add) Festive Fifty Entries *1979 Festive Fifty: Where Were You #41 Sessions Six sessions. Please add details of any commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1978-03-07. First broadcast 14 March 1978. Repeated 12 April 1978, 01 June 1978, 27 March 1979. *Garden Fence Of Sound / Where Were You / Letters In The Post / Lonely And Wet / Dance And Drink The Mekons / Dan Dare-Out Of Space (It's A Really Nice Place) 2. Recorded: 1978-09-25. First broadcast 02 October 1978. Repeated 07 November 1978, 29 March 1979. *Like Spoons No More / Trevira Trousers / What Are We Going To Do Tonight / Rosanne / I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own) 3. Recorded: 1979-11-05. First broadcast 19 November 1979. Repeated: ? *I Saw You Dance / Watch The Film / After 6 / Beetroot 4. Recorded: 1980-12-17. First broadcast 05 January 1981. Repeated: 21 January 1981 East Is Red / Weak Chain / The Building / English White Boy Engineer 5. Recorded: 1985-09-03. First broadcast 16 September 1985. Repeated: 30 September 1985 *Hey Susan! / Beaten And Broken / Deep End / Chop That Child In Half 6. Recorded: 1987-02-10. First broadcast 23 February 1987. Repeated: 11 March 1987, 15 June 1987 *Danton / Skid Row / Revenge / Sophie Featured in shows ;1978 *20 December 1978: I’ll Have To Dance Then (On My Own) (7” – Where Were You) Fast 1979 *09 January 1979: Where Were You (Single) Fast Product *16 January 1979: Where Were You (7”) Fast *13 February 1979: Where Were You (Single) Fast Product *22 February 1979: Where Were You (7") Fast Product FAST 7 *08 May 1979: Where Were You (7”) Fast *26 September 1979: Work All Week (single) Virgin * 01 October 1979: Work All Week (7" - Work All Week / Unknown Wrecks) Virgin *08 October 1979: Work All Week (single) Virgin *13 October 1979 (BFBS): Work All Week (7") Virgin VS 300 *23 October 1979: Unknown Wrecks (single) *27 November 1979: Like Spoons No More (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *27 November 1979: Join Us In The Countryside (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *27 November 1979: Rosanne (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *05 December 1979: 32 Weeks (LP The First Year Plan) Fast Product *06 December 1979: Dan Dare (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *08 December 1979 (BFBS): Trevira Trousers (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *08 December 1979 (BFBS): Like Spoons No More (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *08 December 1979 (BFBS): Watch The Film (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *11 December 1979: Trevira Trousers (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *20 December 1979: Where Were You (single) F50 #41 ;1980 *03 January 1980: I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own) (LP The First Year Plan) Fast Product *10 January 1980: Watch The Film (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *12 March 1980: Teeth (single) Virgin *12 March 1980: Kill (single) Virgin *18 March 1980: Kill (single) Virgin *10 April 1980: After 6 *16 July 1980: Snow (7”) Red Rhino *02 September 1980: Trimdon Grange Explosion (LP - Rock Against Racism's Greatest Hits) RAR *12 November 1980: I'm So Happy (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *17 November 1980: Chopper Squad (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 ;1981 *02 February 1981: I'm So Happy (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *09 February 1981: Karen (LP-The Mekons) Red Rhino *12 February 1981: Chopper Squad (LP The Mekons ) Red Rhino *17 February 1981: Where Were You (7" - Where Were You / I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own)) Fast Product FAST 7 *22 October 1981: This Sporting Life (single) *17 December 1981: This Sporting Life (12") CNT Productions CNT 1 ;1982 *14 October 1982: This Sporting Life (single) ;1983 *07 December 1983: Never Been In A Riot (single) ;1985 *23 July 1985: Flightcraft (LP - Fear & Whiskey) Sin *19 August 1985: Lost Highway (LP - Fear And Whiskey) Sin Record *26 August 1985: 'Flightcraft (LP-Fear And Whiskey)' (Sin Record Company) *26 November 1985: Flitcraft (v/a LP - Dig This - A Tribute To The Great Strike) Forward Sounds ;1986 *28 January 1986: Beaten And Broke (12" - Crime And Punishment) Sin Record Company *29 January 1986 (VPRO): Beaten And Broken (12" EP – Crime And Punishment) Sin *30 January 1986 (BFBS): Deep End (12"-Crime And Punishment)' (Sin) Peel 028 (BFBS) *30 January 1986 (BFBS): Hey! Susan (12"-Crime And Punishment)' (Sin) Peel 028 (BFBS) *10 July 1986 (BFBS): 'Ugly Band (LP-The Edge Of The World)' (Sin) Peel 037 (BFBS) *19 November 1986: Coal Hole (10" EP - Slightly South Of The Border) Sin Record Company *20 December 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 048 (BFBS)): '$1000 Dollar Wedding (10"-Slightly South Of The Border)' (Sin Record Company) 1987 * 23 March 1987 (BBC World Service): Kidnapped (LP - Honky Tonkin') Sin *23 September 1987: Grande Zombe (Live In Chicago) (v/a LP - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn ;1988 * 07 March 1988: (Sometimes I Feel Like) Fletcher Christian (LP - So Good It Hurts) SIN * 21 March 1988 (BBC World Service): Ghosts Of American Astronauts (LP - So Good It Hurts) SIN *25 March 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 082 (BFBS)): 'Ghosts Of American Astronauts (7")' (Sin Record Company) *15 August 1988: Folsom Prison Blues (Compilation LP-'Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash)' (Red Rhino) ;1989 *06 October 1989 (BBC World Service): Only Darkness Has The Power (album - Mekons Rock N' Roll) Blast First BFFP 40 *Peel 118 (BFBS) (07 October 1989 (BFBS)): 'Empire Of The Senseless (LP-The Mekons Rock'N'Roll)' (Blast First) *Peel 119 (BFBS) (14 October 1989 (BFBS)): 'Only Darkness Has The Power (LP-The Mekons Rock'N'Roll)' (Blast First) *06 November 1989: Someone (LP - The Mekons Rock And Roll) Blast First ;Others *John Peel's First Podcast: I'm So Happy (LP - The Mekons) Red Rhino External Links *Wikipedia Category:Artists